Como en un cuento de hadas
by lenore4love
Summary: Diferentes cuentos de hadas clásicos adaptados a la vida diaria de Kagura, príncipes, dragones, zapatillas de cristal, hadas madrinas... y claro nuestra princesa Kagura sobreviviendo a todo. Kaguraxtodos (?)


COMO EN UN CUENTO DE HADAS

Caperucita Roja

Era bien sabido por todos los allegados al Yorozuya que la única fémina de este peculiar equipo, Kagura, era una chica a la que no se le podía considerar normal en lo absoluto.

Número uno ni siquiera era humana, era una amanto. Número dos su fuerza superaba por mucho la de cualquier hombre, incluso se atrevía a presumir que era más fuerte que el mismo Shiroyasha. Número tres, ser femenina nunca había sido su fuerte a pesar de sus vanos intentos de maquillarse y juntarse con chicas (a las cuales tampoco se les podía considerar del todo normales) esto no había ayudado en lo absoluto para desarrollar a la mujer que se suponía era. Número cuatro nunca le había interesado ser normal.

Para Kagura su rutina diaria rodeada de misiones, trabajos mal remunerados, poner en peligro su vida un par de veces y escuchar chistes vulgares era un sinónimo de vida común y corriente. Claro, como si vivir con un samurái ex nacionalista, vago demasiado inmaduro e irresponsable para su edad fuera algo que cualquier persona de barrio haría, o el tener como amistad a un adolescente virgen con una fijación casi obsesiva por una _idol_ fuese cosa que muchos podrían considerar sano.

Sin embargo y secretamente la pelirroja del casi extinto clan Yato a veces notaba que ciertas conductas suyas no eran precisamente femeninas; a veces veía a las chicas del barrio comentar cosas que ella no entendía y que Gintoki le decía entendería cuando fuera mayor; otras veces cuando se mandaba correspondencia con Sayo, la hermana del shogun, esta le comentaba cosas que a Kagura igualmente le costaba comprender y es así como un día dispuesta a averiguar ese mundo de chicas se aventuró a la biblioteca por recomendación de Sayo, quien al ser unos años menor que Kagura aun guardaba una mente un tanto mas infantil que la misma ojiazul.

Sus amigos supieron que algo andaba mal con la muchachita cuando una mañana esta llegó cargando una colección entera de antologías de cuentos de hadas; las aventó sobre la mesa de centro de la pequeña salita y se tiró boca abajo en uno de los sillones para comenzar a leer el libro con bonitas ilustraciones.

Gintoki un tanto extrañado de ver a la muchacha leyendo otra cosa que no fuera el periódico matutino o sus viejas _Jump_ se acercó a ella con ese gesto perezoso acostumbrado, queriendo parecer discreto se sentó a un lado de la chica y poco a poco se fue acercando más a ella mirando de reojo el libro en que descansaba en el sillón, alzó la cabeza para alcanzar a ver las letras en las páginas y los dibujos en él.

-No estoy leyendo porno si eso es lo que te preocupa - dijo la chica sin siquiera dignarse a desviar los ojos de su libro y con un tono monótono y aburrido.

-¡No dije eso!- le espetó el samurái enfadado, luego recobró la compostura y tosió un par de veces aclarándose la garganta –Solo pensé que habías encontrado ese libro de alguno de mis cajones- agregó haciendo que la chica soltara un suspiro cambiando la página tranquilamente.

-No te preocupes yo no me acerco a tu porno, tiene manchas extrañas- contestó la chica cambiando de página con parsimonia.

-¿Y tú porque andas espiando en mis cajones?- una vez más Gin-san le regañó dándole un golpe en la cabeza a Kagura la cual le devolvió el golpe con el lomo del libro.

-¡No espío nada, siempre los dejas abiertos, solterón desesperado!- le gritó la ojiazul sin dejar de atacarlo con el libro hasta que este se le resbaló de las manos, el volumen voló hasta darle de lleno en la cara a Shimpachi que en ese momento apenas entraba a la sala.

-Oh Shimpachi, buenos días- saludó Gin-san ignorando la sangre que salía de la nariz del muchacho por el impacto del tomo en su cara, Kagura no lo saludó, solo se levantó yendo por el libro y le limpió algunas manchas de sangre en la pasta para retomar la lectura.

-Hay días en los que me quedo hasta tarde rezando para poder llegar un día a esta casa y ser recibido decentemente- comentó el de lentes esta vez siendo ignorado por los otros dos mientras sacaba un pañuelo para limpiarse los hilillos de sangre de la nariz.

El adolescente dio un resoplido al ver que una vez más, a nadie le importaba lo que decía, mucho menos sus lamentos, así que con desgana se dirigía hasta la cocina hasta que alcanzó a ver el título del libro que Kagura leía.

_Cuentos de Hadas y otros relatos._

Shimpachi se sonrió algo enternecido.

-Es raro que Kagura-chan esté interesada en cuentos de hadas- comentó captando por fin, la atención de sus amigos.

-¿Cuentos de hadas? No digas tonterías Shimpachi, a esta mujercita lo único que le interesan son los dramas coreanos de las seis- le dijo Gin-san comenzando a escarbarse la nariz desinteresado.

-¿Qué hay de malo?- preguntó esta vez la muchacha fulminando con la mirada al mayor para luego dibujar una sonrisa soñadora en sus labios, cerró el libro y lo abrazó con fuerza. –Sayo-chan me dijo que todas las chicas somos princesas, que un día nuestro príncipe azul vendrá por nosotras en un blanco corcel para llevarnos a vivir a un gran castillo y vivir felices para siempre… no tristes samuráis muertos de hambre que viven en pocilgas en un barrio rojo que lo más cerca que conocen a un castillo es un pobre burdel de travestidos- criticó por último la chica de manera agresiva mirando fijamente a Gin-san que frunció el ceño.

-¡Pues tú no eres más que una chiquilla plana y una pésima protagonista, jamás podrías ser una princesa!- le contraatacó el peliplata con una vocecilla burlona mientras le mostraba la lengua y ambos comenzaron una pelea de insultos que en cuestión de segundos se convirtió en un duelo físico de tirones de cabello, pellizcos, patadas para terminar con una sala a medio destruir.

Por segunda vez el libro fue a dar al piso gracias al ajetreo abriéndose en el cuento que Kagura había estado leyendo segundos antes; con algo de curiosidad Shimpachi fue a recogerlo identificando de inmediato las imágenes.

-Pero Kagura, en este cuento no hay príncipes ni princesas, es Caperucita Roja…- comentó el chico acomodándose los lentes haciendo que sus amigos se detuvieran de su pequeña pelea (en donde Gin-san ya tenía varios moretones por cierto y tal vez la sospecha de un hombro dislocado).

-¿Ese en donde un lobo se devora a todos?... que perturbador- comento el peliplata que bajo el cuerpo de la muchacha era sometido en el piso para recibir más golpes.

-No se devora a todos… el lobo se hace pasar por…- comenzó a decir Shimpachi a punto de contar el relato pero se interrumpió a si mismo cuando recordó de pronto algo importante olvidándose por completo de terminar de contar el cuento.

-Es cierto, Gin-san, tenemos que ir a pagarle a Tsukuyo-san el dinero que nos prestó para pagar la renta- dijo Shimpachi que de la manga de su traje sacaba un sobre marrón de papel.

-Si si si… ya se lo llevo- dijo Gintoki levantándose del piso quitándose a Kagura de encima de un empujón a punto de arrebatarle el sobre a Shimpachi que lo tomó con fuerza antes de que el ojirrojo pudiera hacerse con él dinero.

-Esa disposición tuya no me da confianza- le dijo Shimpachi sospechando de la buena voluntad del samurái para ir a hacer un encargo sin poner protestas. –No te daré el dinero para que vayas a gastártelo metiéndote azúcar en la sangre- agregó el castaño a lo que el mayor pareció exageradamente ofendido.

-¡¿De qué hablas mocoso?! Soy un adulto responsable ¡Dame el dinero!- le peleó Gintoki aun intentando quitarle el sobre.

-¡No, si te lo gastas Tsukuyo-san vendrá a cortarnos las gargantas por no pagarle!- discutió Shimpachi intentando proteger el sobre con su vida.

-Te va a cortar la garganta solo a ti, dame esto- decía Gintoki.

-¡Entonces si planeabas gastártelo! No, suelta eso- aun forcejaba el de lentes queriendo quitarle el sobre a Gintoki que se aferraba a este con mucha fuerza.

Finalmente fue Kagura quien harta del escándalo y de no poder seguir con su lectura les arrebató a ambos el dinero y los miró con severidad.

-Yo voy a entregar esto, par de inútiles- les reprochó a ambos yendo hasta el recibidor para ponerse las botas y tomar su paraguas.

-¡Kagura-chan asegúrate de que ese dinero llegue a las manos correctas!- le pidió Shimpachi mientras intentaba detener a Gintoki que ya iba tras la muchachita.

-Nada de meterte en peleas con yakuzas en el camino, nada de peleas con el sádico del Shinsengumi, nada de peleas con los niños del barrio, no te desvíes del camino, no mires a nadie, no te distraigas, solo camina y ve a donde te digo y no vayas a perder el sobre o vas a desear haberte ido a tu planeta cuando tuviste oportunidad- le ordenó el samurái al haberse resignado de no poder gastar a placer ese buen monto de dinero.

La chica iba por la calle tarareando alguna canción, dándole vueltas a su paraguas seguía el camino acostumbrado a Yoshiwara hasta que llegó al lugar mencionado.

Anduvo por sus estrechas calles acostumbrada a ver a las cortesanas con sus brillantes kimonos y otras con atuendos un poco más… sugerentes… no le daba mucha importancia, realmente no comprendía del todo ese mundo ni todos los fetiches obscuros que algunos clientes hacían cumplir a sus chicas así que solo fue hasta donde le fue ordenado.

Llegó al negocio de Hinowa pero no vio a nadie así que decidió entrar.

-Con permiso- dijo sabiendo que de todos modos en el lugar no había nadie sin embargo escuchó una voz que le contestó.

-Adelante- Kagura frunció el entrecejo apenas reconoció la voz.

-Tú…- dijo abriendo la puerta corrediza de una de las habitaciones solo para ver acostado en el tatami a Sougo Okita, una de sus personas menos favoritas.

-Caperucita Roja, pero que alegría verte- dijo el muchacho que aparte de estar acostado como si fuese su casa mordía una galleta de arroz dejando caer las migajas al piso sin ningún tipo de recato.

-¿Caperucita Roja? ¿Ya no soy China?- preguntó Kagura alzando una ceja mirándolo despectivamente pensando en una curiosa casualidad…

-Bueno, es que como siempre vistes de rojo pensé que era un apodo más adecuado- explicó sencillamente el muchacho aun masticando la galleta encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia.

-¿Y qué haces aquí?- preguntó Kagura de mala gana cruzándose de brazos sin dejar de mirarlo con esos ojos asesinaos que acostumbraba dedicarle precisamente a él.

-Vine a _comerme_ a Hinowa, escuché que en su tiempo fue la cortesana más famosa de todo Yoshiwara- respondió Okita con una sonrisa que denotaba el doble sentido en la frase.

-Pues con esas orejas tan grandes que tienes seguramente escuchas hasta los chismes que contaban de tu madre- le insultó Kagura.

-Son para escuchar mejor algunos rumores que me convienen- contestó sin más Okita sacudiéndose de las manos las moronas de la galleta.

-Y con esos ojos tan grandes que tienes ves a las cortesanas haciendo cosas sucias. Pervertido- le critico la chica

-Son para verte mejor y saber dónde estás para molestarte- dijo el castaño levantándose con pereza y estirándose en el acto.

-Pues que yo recuerde siempre termino dándote una paliza; esos brazos tan grandes que tienes solo sirven para que te los rompa- dijo Kagura altiva sin intimidarse ante el chico que se acercaba a ella.

-Sigue soñando Caperucita, estos brazos tan grandes son para atraparte mejor- contestó estando frente a frente.

-Esa boca tan grande que tienes escupe muchas idioteces- le insultó Kagura sin retroceder un solo milímetro… para cuando se dio cuenta Okita ya la tenía entre la puerta corrediza y su cuerpo, poniendo ambas manos a cada lado de la chica. Todo aquello en movimientos tan lentos que la pelirroja apenas se percató de ello hasta que pudo ver a detalle los ojos obscuros del oficial.

-No… esta boca tan grande… es para_ comerte_ mejor- respondió Okita dibujando una media sonrisa en sus labios, clavándole esos enormes ojos marrones que mostraban unas no muy puras intenciones.

De un momento a otro Kagura quedó petrificada al sentir el aliento de Okita tan cerca de ella que podía percibir cada respiro que este daba y como sus narices rozaban provocándole un estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo y que se concentró en su columna vertebral; casi pudo jurar sentir el pecho del muchacho pegado al suyo percibiendo el palpitar acompasado de su corazón. El castaño la acechaba con la mirada y se relamía el labio superior como un lobo a punto de devorar a un conejo, dispuesto a atacar contra su cuello y hundir sus colmillos en su blanca tez.

Caperucita roja que se había desviado del camino se vio a si misma engañada por el lobo el cual se disponía devorar hasta el último centímetro de ella… la bestia hambrienta sin pizca de piedad…

-¡Alto ahí!- pero el cazador llegó al rescate de Caperucita Roja.

Gintoki abrió de golpe la puerta haciendo que la chica se fuera de espaldas repentinamente pero no logró caer ya que chocó con el pecho de Gin-san que logró atraparla en el acto.

-Gin-chan ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Kagura saliendo de su repentino ensimismamiento, jurando haber escuchado a Okita maldecir ante la interrupción del peliplata que le dedicó una mirada algo amenazadora al muchacho que no pareció en lo absoluto intimidado.

-No confío en ti, quería ver si habías venido a entregar el dinero- contestó con tono monocorde el mayor sin dejar de mirar a Okita que se rascaba la nuca con toda naturalidad.

-¡Claro que lo iba a entregar pero no hay nadie!- espetó ella ofendida por la falta de confianza.

-Entonces vámonos- dijo terminantemente el samurái tomando de la muñeca a la chica y saliendo de ahí ignorando al oficial que solo rió un poco divertido por aquella escena y la mirada aun tensa y casi amenazante del otro.

De nuevo Kagura y Gintoki iban por la calle, en ningún momento Gin-san había soltado a Kagura que se preguntaba a que venía el súbito enojo de Gintoki; parecía molesto pues no había dicho ni una sola palabra en todo el camino aparte de todo, ya comenzaba a lastimarle la fuerza de su agarre, tampoco era como si la chica fuera a salir corriendo o la fueran a secuestrar.

-Kagura- llamó de pronto el mayor a la chica que volteó a verlo esperando sus palabras –No te fíes de los hombres, son todos unos lobos hambrientos- dijo el samurái con un dejo de incomodidad en la voz, sintiéndose como un padre que le da "la charla" a su pequeña.

-Pero Gin-chan, tú también eres un hombre- le recordó la pelirroja

-Pero yo soy diferente… yo… ¡Yo soy como un cazador!- dijo y con ello la discusión quedó zanjada.

Kagura no hizo más comentaros, solo se sintió efectivamente como Caperucita Roja a punto de ser devorada por el lobo feroz y salvada a último momento por el valiente cazador. Pensó que debería contarle eso a Sayo-chan para que se cuidara de los varones la próxima vez que saliera de casa.

/

**Wow, desempolvando el fandom de Gintama, es mi anime favorito pero por alguna extraña razón no había tenido la motivación para dedicarle algo, pero he vuelto y espero les haya gustado.**

**Tengo la idea de que Kagura como toda niña tiene un deseo secreto de ser una princesa solo que no se da cuenta de que puede ser una en su vida diaria, así muy tierna ella XD. **

**En fin, mil gracias por leer y espero nos leamos en el siguiente capítulo.**


End file.
